


Sugar

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Blindfolds, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “Open your mouth and tell me what you taste.”“Blueberries.”“Good job. And...now?”“Honey.”“Good. This time?”“...Your nipples.”“Even better.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 8 [NSFW] - Food Play**

Niji hadn’t quite hated a blindfold like the one he was wearing at that point in time. He would’ve taken it off, had he not promised Aspen it could stay on just this once. She had been teasing him, never letting any part of her body touch his for more than a few seconds at a time - save for those teases of her fingers tracing his lips, or her nipple on his tongue.

Honey was sweet, and blueberries sweeter still. Nothing quite as sweet as the taste of her skin, and being able to feel her shivers of pleasure. Niji tried to grab her when she passed close to him - so he could feel her, even if he couldn’t see her - only for her to twist right out of his grasp all over again, laughing. The frustration was pushing him to the boiling point.

“I love how you look when you’re angry.” 

“I  _ will _ be getting you back for this.” Niji wasn’t sure how he got a full sentence out past his gritted teeth, but he managed it. 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Aspen ran a hand over his skin, up over his bare chest, his neck, and teasing at his lips. She smelled clean and sweet, and he inhaled deeply to see if he could steal a taste of her from the air. Maybe.  _ Maybe. _ “I feel like you’re not enjoying this like I am.”

Niji resisted the urge to snap at her:  _ Take the fucking blindfold off and maybe I will. _ But he stayed silent, suppressing everything in his body that craved to jump out of the chair and seize what belonged to him. There would be time for that later. 

He’d agreed to this, after all. 

“Open your mouth, daddy.”

Niji opened his mouth, and felt honey against his tongue again - though he couldn’t work out where it was coming from…

“Close your mouth again.”

He closed his mouth and -  _ ah, _ there it was. Honey, thick and rich, coating his tongue and easing its way to the back of his throat. And beneath the honey was her nipple, already so hard before he lapped at it with his tongue, licking off the honey before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. It triggered a shiver in her, the pleasure that felt sweet on his hands and sweetest against his lips. 

Her breathing was loud, the shivers constant as he took special care to lick off every last drop of honey, rolling the hard nipple against the flat of his tongue. When he couldn’t taste anymore, and only her flavor was left, he pulled his mouth away. Niji could feel her hands at the back of his neck, and then fumbling with the knot of the blindfold. He couldn’t help but smile. 

It was about to get so much sweeter.


End file.
